Waiting
by you're my Star
Summary: DracoPansy: 'You could at least fake sympathy.' 'I’m not going to mourn the loss of your undead owl with you.' [short & pointless Oneshot]


Disclaimer: I disclaim.

* * *

-

The only sound in the common room was the steady scratching of Draco's quill against his parchment. In the corner the fire was dying down. Someone walked ever so silently into the almost empty room, their feet soundless against the thick carpet. Only when they took a seat across from him, did Draco look up from his letter.

"Good evening," he greeted, smirking at Pansy. She offered no reply, only nodding as tears brimmed in her gray eyes, flooding them.

A silence thick as fog sat over them; it didn't take long for Draco's patience to wear out.

"Okay, Pansy, spit it out." Draco put down his quill and leaned back, sinking back into the green couch. "What -or should I say _who_- is responsible for making you look as grim as myself?"

"Nothing," she said, in what was supposed to appear to be a nonchalant fashion, but quite obviously was a lie.

"So it's someone. I suppose I'll have to give the someone who broke your heart a broken arm then? Fair is fair."

"You don't have to beat anyone up, Draco."

"Really? Because if you've been letting some bloody idiot use you again, I _do _have to," he growled, and then went back to writing his note. Under his breath, he muttered bitterly, "It's the second best thing to pounding you for your ridiculous choices."

"I'll rephrase; it is not a _someone _that has me crying," Pansy said, rubbing her tear-filled eyes.

"Then...?"

"Frost has been gone for four days. I'm afraid he may not be coming back."

Draco put down his quill and focused on her. "He'll come back. The bird isn't going to get lost, and it's far too smart to fly into the jaws of a predator."

Pansy glared at him through her shining eyes, "You could at least fake sympathy."

"I'm not going to mourn the loss of your undead owl with you."

"But, what if-" Unable to finish her sentence, Pansy broke down into a fit of quiet, shuddering sobs.

Draco conjured up a box of tissues and held them out for her. As far as compassion went - it was the best he could do.

"Thank you," she murmured, grabbing a tissue and drying her wet cheeks.

"Glad I could be of service." Draco answered in a mocking tone, and then smiled slyly.

"No need to bother trying to make me feel better."

"I'm failing to impress you?"

"Don't let it damage your pride. Nothing can make me feel better."

"There's always something, Pansy." He argued, his tone cool.

"Well, if Frost came flying in here right now my mood _would _dramatically improve. But the chances of that are slim and I refuse to get my hopes up."

"Nothing else then?"

"Not that comes to mind."

"Your foul mood wouldn't even improve if I invited you to spend the night with _me _in _my _room?" Draco's smirked at her, giving her an appraising look.

"You're far too much of a coward to do that." Pansy chided. Her eyes showed a little more light then they had previously, challenging him.

"Only because I have roommates, who may not appreciate your company as much as I would."

She laughed.

Draco abruptly gathered his parchment and quills, arranging them into a pile, getting ready to leave. "Have fun waiting out here alone for the bird. Goodnight."

"Will you wait _with _me?"

Freezing in his position, Draco groaned.

"I want to make sure he doesn't get stuck outside for the night, it's far too cold. If something hasn't already killed him the chill will be sure to do him in." She cast her eyes downward.

"I don't know what you're so worried about. It's only a ball of feathers, Parkinson. Just a blasted bird. I'll have my father buy you a new one."

"Don't talk about him like that, Malfoy. You're no better."

A severe scowl marked Draco's face. "Don't ever compare how enamored you are of me to the fondness you have for your owl. You know as well as I that you're more in love with me than you'll ever be with the bloody animal."

Pansy felt a smile touch the corners of her lips, "Will you wait with me then? It gets awfully lonely out here in the dark." She smiled fully now, mischievously, and tried to reel him in with the sort of pleading eyes a little girl has when asking her mother to buy her jellybeans.

He looked at her warily. "I don't have much of a choice. You're too persuasive for your own good."

"Your choice has nothing to do with my powers of persuasion. You, Draco Malfoy, just love me."

For a moment he looked defiant, ready to argue, defenses up. But his reply was much kinder than his eyes suggested it would be.

"Well. It's not like you don't love me as well."

* * *

**fin.**

* * *

If it's not to much trouble, leave me a review. Criticism is really, really appreciated. So, if you see anything I could improve on (be as nitpicky as you please) let me know. 

I hope you liked this. It's my first shot at a Draco/Pansy, although I read other people's work obsessively. Please, if you know of any good DP's don't hesitate to recommend them. They're hard to find.

edited. & i have the wonderful reviewers to thank for pointing out my mistakes. : 


End file.
